Frozen Wings
by Neverland8
Summary: Frozen AU. With her frost powers getting out of control, as well as new, unexplained ice and snow powers, Periwinkle shuts herself off from everybody, including Tinkerbell. But when her powers are revealed and she flees to some mountains in the winter woods, Tink must join forces with a dust-keeper, a mouse and a snow-firefly to find her. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**(AN: I've been waiting to do this FOREVER. *starts singing _For the First Time in Forever._* This will have singing. I do not own Tinkerbell, Frozen, or anything else that might be referenced. I need an idea for a Hans-fairy... probably an OC. And no, I do not have the heart to kill anybody off, so the "King and Queen" characters will simply go missing. *snorts* As if I would actually kill them off.)**

Chapter One

"Peri! Peri!"

Periwinkle didn't even bother trying to figure out who was talking to her; it was rather obvious. Ever since they'd moved into the "Castle Section" of the Pixie Dust tree, Tinkerbell had been increasingly bored. She didn't really seem to care that they'd been sent there to be prepared as Clarion's and Milori's successors, should something happen to them. She was just bored out of her mind because she had nothing to fix. Her only enjoyable moments were when she was allowed to fix or build something, play with her friends, or play with Periwinkle.

"Tink," she moaned, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, Peri!" Tink groaned. "The sky's awake! So I'm awake! We have to go play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Peri moaned and playfully shoved her twin off the bed. Tinkerbell landed with a thud on the ground, and huffed. A few seconds later, she climbed back up.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked.

Peri opened one eye. As if she could say no to that question.

* * *

The two sisters ran off down the stairs. They weren't flying, so as not to trail Pixie Dust and let people know where they were going. Tinkerbell was positively ready to bounce off the walls with excitement, so Peri had to shush her a bit. Finally they reached the Great Hall. It was the room closest to an exit, and had only been built just before Peri and Tink had moved in. Peri shut the doors and Tink dragged her to the center of the room.

"Come on, Peri! Do the magic!" Tink squealed.

Peri laughed and moved her hands around in a circle. A steady stream of snow came out, turning into a small ball.

Peri had no idea why she could suddenly make snow and ice, as she was a Frost Fairy and not a Snow Fairy or Ice Fairy, but it made Tinkerbell so happy, as they could play with these newfound powers as well as giving Tink the opportunity to figure out why. Of course, nobody else knew about these powers, with the exception of Clarion and Milori.

"Ready?" Periwinkle asked.

Tink nodded excitedly, and Peri threw the ball into the air. It hit the ceiling and spread into tiny snowflakes.

Tink laughed and tried to catch them as Peri slowly put Tink's coat on. Though the castle was at a temperature to keep cold fairies safe, it sometimes got too cold for warm fairies, especially when Peri used her powers. Tink said something of gratitude to Peri as her wings were covered over with the coat

"Watch this!" Peri said, and showed Tink something she'd only just discovered she could do. She stomped on the ground, and ice slowly spread over the floor. Tink laughed as her feet slipped out from under her, and Peri grinned.

The two tried and failed at building a snowman, so they instead made a replica of Tink's firefly-friend Blaze. Peri and Tink sailed around the great hall with the Snow-blaze, with Peri pushing them around with her snow. Eventually, Tink crashed into a snowmound, which would probably have happened anyway.

Tink jumped on top of the mound, and Peri created a bigger one for Tink to jump on. Tink looked over at her. "Do it again!" she said.

Peri slowly made more and more snow mounds, as Tink jumped. Peri was starting to get tired after the fifth. "Wait! Slow down!" she called, but Tink couldn't hear her. Peri stepped forward to get a little closer, but her foot slipped and she fell over. Looking up, Peri saw Tink jumping into the air, probably expecting another snowmound. There was no way Peri could make another one at the angle she was at, and Tink couldn't fly with her wings tucked into her coat. "Tink!" Peri called, and threw her hand out.

Something shot out of her hand. Later Peri guessed that it was probably snow, but that wasn't important. The snow– or whatever it was– shot forward and hit Tinkerbell in the head. Tink shot towards the left, and landed in the snow. She didn't move.

"Tink!" Peri yelled, suddenly even more fearful than she already was, and ran over to her sister. She picked her up slowly and looked down at her. Tink was breathing, but she was cold. As Peri watched in horror, a white streak started to grow along her hair.

"Queen Clarion! Lord Milori! Anyone!" Peri yelled. "Help!"

She held Tink closer to her, trying to warm her. Periwinkle didn't even notice the frost spreading from her around the room, blocking the doors.

Somebody banged on the doors, trying to open them. Peri still clutched Tink. Tink was her closest friend as well as her sister, and Peri couldn't think about what might happen if Tink didn't wake up.

The door finally burst open. "Periwinkle, what happened?"

That was Lord Milori. Someone else was with him… probably Clarion. Periwinkle didn't care. She kept looking down at her sister, now with a white streak in her hair, obviously showing. "It was an accident. I'm sorry, Tink…" Peri said, and felt Clarion pick Tink up. She looked up. Even calm Clarion looked worried.

"She's ice-cold!" Clarion told them.

Peri looked up at Milori. He tried to look collected, but Peri could plainly see that he was scared. "I know where we have to go." he said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three fairies were flying across the spring region on Milori's owl. Peri had insisted on supporting Tink the entire flight.

They reached a secluded valley, and Milori called for someone. Almost a moment later, the rocks began to move. Peri jumped back and almost dropped Tink, who was still unconscious. She set Tink on the ground as the rocks began to take shape. They looked up and started whispering to themselves, and Peri noticed some frost spreading along the ground. Stop it! she ordered herself, but it kept spreading.

"Trolls?" Clarion asked.

"Trolls?" Peri repeated. "Don't they look a bit different?"

"Those are Autumn Trolls, Peri." Clarion told her. "These are Spring Trolls."

One of the Spring Trolls came up to Peri. He touched her hand and then looked up at the Queen and Milori. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born, we think." Milori answered. "And they're getting stronger. She started as a normal Frost Fairy, but she's started being able to conjure snow and ice."

The troll looked down at Tink. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart." he told Peri, as if he knew already what had happened– which he probably did. "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

He looked to Clarion and Milori. "I recommend we remove all winter magic– even memories of it– to be safe. To do that, we're going to have to wipe her memories of almost all her adventures. Every time she's saved Pixie Hollow, or done anything out of the ordinary, will be removed from everyone's memories, except yours. For all she knows, she and Periwinkle were picked as your successors from birth."

The three fairies couldn't really respond. It seemed extreme, especially to Tink's friends. All the people she helped– Vidia, Zarina, Fawn– would have no memory of it ever happening. But if it was the only way to help Tink…

The troll had finished with Tink's memories. Tink smiled, and Peri felt her hand. It was warm again. Tink smiled in her sleep.

"What will she remember about me?" Peri asked.

"She'll think that you're a simple frost fairy, nothing more." the troll told her. "Listen to me… Peri, is it? Your powers will only grow." The troll conjured something in the air. It was blue mist, showing a silhouette of Peri and some other fairies. "There is beauty in it…" he said, as the silhouette showed Peri making ice to the fairies' amusement. "But also great danger." The silhouettes turned red as the ice resembled something disturbing that Peri couldn't put into words. It looked almost like a face, but too grotesque and distorted. Peri stepped back. "You must learn to control it. Otherwise, fear will be your enemy." The fairies conjured creepy expressions, and jumped onto the frightened Peri's silhouette. Peri gasped and ran back a little.

"She can learn to control it." Milori informed the troll. "Until then…"

* * *

"We'll close the castle…"

The castle was indeed closed to the public, with no explanation. Queen Clarion was rarely seen in public, as was Milori, and Tink and Peri were shut out to the outside world, though with no memories of Tink, nobody seemed to care, though her friends felt sad for weeks, and didn't know why.

* * *

"We'll reduce the staff…"

The fairies living in the palace were reduced. None of them complained openly, but Peri couldn't bear to watch them leave, knowing that it was her fault.

* * *

"We will limit her contact with fairies…"

Periwinkle was rarely ever seen by anybody.

* * *

"...including Tink."

Only a week or so later, Tink woke up to find all of Peri's stuff was gone. Gasping, she rocketed out of bed and ran out the door, just in time to see Peri entering her new room. Tink watched her go, and Peri shot her a look, almost apologetic. The door shut.


End file.
